


Little White Lies

by MoonflowerMJ



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Good Deceit, OC Sides, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerMJ/pseuds/MoonflowerMJ
Summary: What’s a little white lie?Since Virgil no longer had the role, Deceit played as the bad guy.After all, what’s acting more than lying?





	1. One

_Dear Virgil, _

**Deceit sighed as he tapped his pen against the desk as he tried to think of what to say. Taking a deep breath, he scribbled everything that came to mind.**

_My dear stormcloud, I’ll truly miss you when I’m gone. All the times we spent together before you left us.. _

_but this isn’t about those times. No, this is about me finally giving everyone what they wanted._

_All those times that you said you’re all better off without me and how I’m nothing more than an untrustworthy snake.. I kept each insult and reminded myself every morning than I shouldn’t exist. _

_I quite honestly hope you’re happy.._

_Do me a favor and make sure Logan doesn’t come after me, aye? And.. be there for him when the new Deceit comes.. _

_and just make sure the three kiddos (they say I sound like morality when I call them that) don’t do anything stupid.._

**Deceit wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.**

_I love you, my stormy son. _

_With love, _

_D.S_

**With a shaky sigh, he placed the letter in the envelope and sealed it before moving onto the next.**


	2. Two

_ Dear Logan, _

**Deceit felt tears fill his eyes at those simple words. He took a sharp breathe and began writing again.**

_You have no idea how much this hurts to write. Never had I once thought I would ever have to write this letter.. you’re probably wondering why I’m bothering._

_Simple: so you know not to look for me._

_Anyways.. I’m sorry all I ever seem to do is hurt you. I never wanted this to happen._

**Deceit sighed shakily as the tears fell. His chest felt tight as he thought about Logan’s reaction. Still, he had to do this..**

_Please do not blame yourself. It’s not your fault. I know my place, and I’m sorry I have to end things off like this. I love you so much and I wish I didn’t have to end things like this. I know you’ll move on and forget about me. Hell, I know you’ll find someone better than me.._

_Do me a favor and look after Virgil and Remus for me, ok? I know how much they like being around you.. and keep an eye on the trio if you don’t mind.._

**Deceit smiled sadly and wiped his tears away. He quickly finished up the letter and signed it. He carefully placed it into the envelope and sealed it.**


End file.
